warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart
Here is where the magic begins. Members We organize our Charart Project members as Clans. To join, please place a request on the talk page. Leader: 'Stealthfire star '''Senior Warriors: 'Spookycat27 '''Warriors: StarlightGirlHSS Useful Pages *Apprentice Tutorials *Approval Page *Guidelines *Needed Art Mentorship Program Many users struggle with making art, especially in the beginning. This program is based off of the Warriors series aspect of having mentors and apprentices. The goal of it is to have more experienced users pass on their knowledge to those just starting out. Apprentice Qualifications *There are none! Any user may apply for a mentor on the Project talk page, no matter what rank they are. If you would like a mentor, place a mentor request on the talk page. Users are allowed to request a specific mentor, if they wish, though they may not get who they asked for. If no mentor responds within the week, a lead will assign a mentor to you. Mentor Qualifications *If a user is a mentor on the Warriors Wiki, they can continue their role as a mentor. Additionally, if their apprentice joins this wiki, they are allowed to automatically select their mentor for this wiki. *Or, you must complete the following before posting a 'Mentor Request' on the talk page: **Have at least 4 chararts approved. **Have tweaked at least 1 image. **Have been in the Project at least a month. **Be good at explaining things and fairly patient. If you have met the requirements, place a mentor request on the talk page. Current Mentors and Apprentices Promotion Guidelines Project leaders are responsible for promoting users as they meet the promotion guidelines listed below. Project members retain the rank they have on the Warriors Wiki unless otherwise noted below. Kit *A user becomes a kit automatically upon joining the Project, if they do not qualify for a higher rank. Apprentice These users are now able to post their images under the tag '~ For Approval'. *A kit becomes an apprentice when they post an image that is halfway complete, with the basic components that show they are capable of basic skills. Warrior These users now have the ability to tweak and redo images, should the need arise. *An apprentice becomes a warrior when they do either of these things: **Become a warrior on the Warriors Wiki. **Have three images approved. **Or, have their mentor posts a 'Apprentice - Graduation' section when they feel their apprentice has acquired the skills necessary for a promotion. Senior Warrior To become a senior warrior means that the user become a leader in the project. This is a big responsibility, and therefore has strict guidelines for who earns this rank and it's privileges. *The user must have been part of the Project for at least a year. *The user must have at least 15 original chararts. *The user must be able to give good and constructive criticism. *If a user is a Senior Warrior on the Warriors Wiki, they do not need to meet the following guidelines, and automatically attain this rank. Deputy/Leader These are the heads of the projects, and therefore the most important roles in the Project. The members with these ranks are often the most experienced, and know how to run the project and keep it on course. A deputy gets promoted to leader if either of these occur: *The leader resigns *The leader is inactive for a month or two with no explanation The deputy will then become leader, and will pick who they think will make a good deputy. Current Projects Please post all new original art on the approval page where critique will be given. Once a period of 48 hours has passed with no new comments, a leader will place a 'Comments Before Approval' on an image, and if that sit for 24 hours, the image will be approved by a leader of the Project. Images are declined after one week of no new uploads, or after one month has passed since the original reservation. To avoid arguments over image claims, please put your name alphabetically in the table if it isn't already added, and add the character, UTC date, and one of the following abbreviations when claiming a charart: Kit=(K), Apprentice=(A), Warrior=(W), Medicine Cat=(MC), Medicine Cat Apprentice=(MCA), Deputy=(D), Leader=(L), Queen=(Q), Elder=(E), To-be=(TB), Prey Hunter=(PH), Cave Guard=(CG), Healer=(H), Sharpclaw=(SC), Softpaw=(SP), StarClan=(Star), Ancient Tribe=(AT), Early Settlers=(ES), Cats of the Park=(CotP), Loner=(Lo), Rogue=®, Kittypet=(KP) Dark Forest=(DF) Society Cat=(SoC) HINT: 'Please use Ctrl+F and a search box will appear in the upper right corner of the browser. Please type in the character you wish to claim and make sure it hasn't yet been claimed. Once the art has been approved please remove your reservation. Image tweaks do not need to approved, and a user may simply go and do them, provided that you are the original artist, or the original artist doesn't wish to tweak it. '''Note: ' Warriorcat1195 has images for some of her characters already, so if you're doing one of hers, please ask one of the leads to link you to the folder for them. Blanks Below are all the wiki's blanks. Everything is either done or being worked on. If you see a blank and think it should be tweaked, please bring up a discussion on the talk page. If there are blanks that you think need to be added, please start a discussion on the talk page, or ask a lead about it. These blanks are not copyrighted, and may be used anywhere in any way, shape or form. Blanks we still Need To put up a blank for approval, simply cross out which ones you do are working on. There is no limit on how many you can do, or a time limit on how long to get it approved, but it will be declined if you do not do an upload within the time span of a week. '''Bold means the blanks are needed now. Crossed out means that someone else is already working on it. *Society Leader (short-furred) *Society Leader (long-furred) *Society Ancestor (short-furred) *Society Ancestor (long-furred) *'Constructor (short-furred)' *'Constructor (long-furred)' *Guardian Cat (short-furred) *Guardian Cat (long-furred) Blanks We Have Kit.short.png|Kit (shorthaired) Kit.long.png|Kit (longhaired) Apprentice.short-furred.png|Apprentice (shorthaired) Apprentice.long-furred.png|Apprentice (longhaired) Medicine Cat Apprentice.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice (shorthaired) Medicine Cat Apprentice.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice (longhaired) Constructor Apprentice.short-furred.png|Constructor Apprentice (shorthaired) Constructor Apprentice.long-furred.png|Constructor Apprentice (longhaired) Constructor.short-furred.png|Constructor (shorthaired) Constructor.long-furred.png|Constructor (longhaired) Shorthaired_warrior.png|Warrior (shorthaired) Longhaired_warrior.png|Warrior (longhaired) Medicine cat.short-furred.png|Medicine Cat (shorthaired) Medicine_cat.long-furred.png|Medicine Cat (longhaired) Deputy.shorthaired.png|Deputy (shorthaired) Deputy.longhaired.png|Deputy (longhaired) Leader.short-furred.png|Leader (shorthaired) Leader.long-furred.png|Leader (longhaired) Queen.short-haired.png|Queen (shorthaired) Queen.long-haired.png|Queen (longhaired) Elder.shorthaired.png|Elder (shorthaired) Elder.longhaired.png|Elder (longhaired) Loner.short-furred.png|Loner (shorthaired) Loner.long-furred.png|Loner (longhaired) Rogue.shorthaired.png|Rogue (shorthaired) Rogue.longhaired.png|Rogue (longhaired) StarClan.short-furred.png|StarClan (shorthaired) StarClan.long-furred.png|StarClan (longhaired) StarClan Kit.short-furred.png|StarClan Kit (shorthaired) StarClan Kit.long-furred.png|StarClan Kit (longhaired) Dark Forest.short-furred.png|Dark Forest (shorthaired) Dark Forest.long-furred.png|Dark Forest (longhaired) To-be.shorthaired.png|To-be (shorthaired) To-be.longhaired.png|To-be (longhaired) Prey-hunter.short-furred.png|Prey-hunter (shorthaired) Prey-hunter.long-furred.png|Prey-hunter (longhaired) Cave-Guard.shorthaired.png|Cave-Guard (shorthaired) Cave-Guard.longhaired.png|Cave-Guard (longhaired) Healer.short-furred.png|Healer (shorthaired) Healer.long-furred.png|Healer (longhaired) Ancient.Short-furred.png|Ancient (shorthaired) Ancient.Long-furred.png|Ancient (longhaired) Softpaw.short-furred.png|Softpaw (shorthaired) Softpaw.long-furred.png|Softpaw (longhaired) Sharpclaw.short-furred.png|Sharpclaw (shorthaired) Sharpclaw.long-furred.png|Sharpclaw (longhaired) Shorthaired male.png|The Early Settlers (shorthaired) Longhaired female.png|The Early Settlers (longhaired) Kittypet.short-haired.png|Kittypet (shorthaired) Kittypet.long-haired.png|Kittypet (longhaired) Cats of the Park.long.png|Cats of the Park (shorthaired) Cats of the Park.short.png|Cats of the Park (longhaired) Society Trainee.shortfurred.png|Society Trainee (shorthaired) Society Trainee.longfurred.png|Society Trainee (longhaired) Society Cat.short.png|Society Cat (shorthaired) Society Cat.long.png|Society Cat (longhaired) The Very First Charart It's only fitting that the first charart on the wiki went to the first page ever created on this wiki. The main character, and the character is based off the founder of this wiki. Please take the time to admire this picture, look closely at the details, but the most important thing: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER DELETE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This work should be admired for as long as this wiki lasts. And hopefully, that'll be generations. But let's not forget to give credit: Warriorcat1195--main creator of this work. Founder of the wiki, apprentice when this work was made. First person to join the charart project. Stealthfire star--editor/tweaker, and also Warriorcat's mentor. Leader of charart project when this work was made. Second person to join the charart project. Category:Charart Category:Projects